The present invention relates to a method and system for implementing enhanced network-based auctions and postings-for-sale. In one embodiment of the present invention, the enhanced auctions and postings-for-sale are implemented over the Internet.
Businesses have traditionally been limited in their opportunity to dispose of their old inventory and used assets. Oftentimes, businesses have scrapped these items, generating no revenue return, or have relied on brokers to dispose of them in a manner generating revenue for the business. In turn, these brokers often use auctions as one means of disposing these assets or inventory while attempting to maximize the revenues that can be generated. These broker auctions may be limited to specific customers for particular types of items or the auctions may be open to all potential bidders. In the first case, a broker may want to limit the auction where the potential pool of actual customers is limited or where allowing an open auction may, in some manner, hinder the auction process. In the latter case, where the auction is open to all potential bidders, it is often beneficial to maximize the number of people participating in the auction in order to extract the greatest price for the asset being auctioned. The problem in this latter case has been in attracting a large enough auction audience to facilitate a maximization of the return on the disposing of the asset.
The advent of the Internet along with the accompanying revolution in computer and network technology has created new auction paradigms, including several forms of network-based auctions. The Internet provides the ability to aggregate large numbers of bidders in all types of auctions, such as, for example, ascending bid auctions, reverse auctions, and Dutch auctions. Priceline.com® is an example of a traditional reverse auction process made available over the Internet. In another example, eBay® provides a traditional ascending bid auction service over the Internet. An eBay® type ascending bid auction is ideally suited for the broker auction process discussed above. Since its founding in 1995, eBay® has become the world's largest online marketplace providing a powerful platform for the sale of goods and services among a passionate community of individuals and businesses. Everyday, millions of items across thousands of categories are available on eBay®, for sale by auction and for a fixed price, enabling trade on a local, national, and international basis with customized Internet Web sites in markets around the world.
Businesses have typically kept their information, including information regarding the assets and inventory they wish to sell or auction off, in database systems that are part of their corporate information systems. For example, SAP® A.G. of Germany provides data management tools such as their SAP® R/3® and mySAP™ Customer Relationship Management (CRM) system that can manage this type of information. Conventional systems do not provide the automatic linking between these business information management systems and online Web auction services, such as eBay®, and, therefore, manual involvement with the Web auction service is required for each auction or sales posting conducted. Providing a system linking business information management systems with a Web auction service and automating the auction submission, tracking, and post-auction processing will considerably improve the ability of businesses to sell or auction off assets, such as current or old inventory, in a manner allowing greater price maximization, and thereby increasing business revenue.